


恒星坠落

by Silentcloister



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentcloister/pseuds/Silentcloister
Relationships: Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa & Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus
Kudos: 2





	恒星坠落

1.

恒星不会坠落。

“比如太阳，它在年迈时会膨胀、沸腾，地球就像现在这样——上百摄氏度的地表温度，激增的辐射强度，情况还会越变越糟，生命没有机会看到它是如何死去的。”  
阿格里帕听着眼前的金发青年的讲解。  
这些他醒来的时候就知道。他知道关于这个世界的不少知识，比如窗外那散发着刺眼光芒的球体是太阳，它的衰老速度比人们预想的提前了几十亿年。比如人类死的死，逃的逃，这间屋子外现在是望不到头的废墟。  
但除了名字，他想不起来关于自己的任何事。他自己也是青年的模样，可他回忆不起过去二十几年自己的经历。  
面前这个自称屋大维的人好像很了解他，但阿格里帕决定先不去打断金发青年的独白，因为屋大维看起来心情不太好。  
“马尔库斯，你有在听吗？”发现了阿格里帕在走神，屋大维的脸色更差了。  
“哦，抱歉。”阿格里帕不好意思地挠了挠头发，“但你说的这些，我都是知道的。”  
“但我确实对自己的事一无所知。”看着屋大维一脸“那你不早说”的表情，阿格里帕试图将话题转移到正轨，“我是说，人类已经没法在这里生存了，可我们为什么还安然无恙？”  
屋大维神情复杂地盯着他看了几秒，迈了几步到他的面前，原本应该很有气势的动作由于身高的劣势显得有些——可爱？  
阿格里帕忍住笑，眼看着屋大维的额头快要贴上自己的鼻尖了，不知道该不该后退。  
屋大维正伸手把自己的衬衫领子扯开。这个动作配上他们过近的距离就太暧昧了，阿格里帕抓住他的手腕想要阻止这奇怪的发展，却看见他露出的那段白色颈子上，有一条纵向的缺口，像是突兀丑陋的疤痕。  
那是一个芯片的插口。

阿格里帕好像明白了什么，他站在那里思索，由着屋大维的手指也探进他的领子，在颈动脉处摩挲。屋大维的手指微凉，触碰到他的皮肤时他感到有些痒，往后退了一步。  
“所以我们不是人类？”  
“看你怎么理解‘人类’这个概念了。”屋大维耸耸肩，“依靠化学反应维持运作的肉体，或者在这世上拥有的情感与记忆……”他转身正对太阳，又用手掌遮挡住双眼。阳光穿透他的指尖，他的手被镶上一圈橘色的边缘，“很奇怪不是吗？这里没有青色的血管，就像个死物一样。但我们还能动弹，还能感知。”  
“我想你是在说所谓的……肉体与灵魂吗？”阿格里帕说，“那么我们现在的状况，是将灵魂移植到了能够承受这种环境的‘肉体’上？”  
“灵魂？”屋大维苦笑一声，“马尔库斯，你真的是太奇怪了。你好像知道很多，又好像一无所知。”  
不等阿格里帕回应，屋大维拽住他的手，拉着他出了门。

这是阿格里帕第一次踏出那个房间。他醒来时正躺在实验室一样的地方，身旁是神情紧张的屋大维。他用了几天的时间适应这具躯体，这期间屋大维帮了他不少，可每当他表示谢意，或询问他们曾经是否相识，对方的脸都会瞬间垮下来。  
“谢谢你，屋大维乌斯……先生？”他记得头一回这么称呼对方的时候，屋大维的表情从震惊转为愤怒，由愤怒化作悲哀。所以他不再这么唤屋大维了，也不再问那些困扰他的问题，尽管他那样迫切地想知道答案。  
不明原因地，他只是不愿看到屋大维难过的样子。

2.

屋大维拉着阿格里帕穿梭在罗马的街道上——即使被废弃的砖瓦覆盖，它曾经作为道路的形状还依稀可见。  
而至于罗马，那是阿格里帕脑袋里，或者说芯片中原本存在的概念，如今这也只是个地理概念而已。  
他们所在的地方，曾经大概是个繁华的现代都市，他们经过的横在地上的摩天大楼，破碎的无人机无不昭示这一点。这里过去一定很美，只是突兀矗立在废墟间隙的那些高大的树，在太阳的炙烤下已经变得焦黑干枯。  
太阳，那个橘色的巨大火球，正在地平线外虎视眈眈，好像随时要将他们吞噬。  
他们继续往前走，阿格里帕终于见到了不同的光景。那是一座……神庙？阿格里帕下意识地想这样称呼它。它宏伟、高耸，孤独地俯瞰着化作废墟的城市。  
阿格里帕自下而上地端详，从柱廊到楣饰，再到宛若苍穹的顶端。最终，他的目光停留在了中间的那行字上：M·AGRIPPA·L·F·COS·TERTIVM·FECIT。

“这是……我的名字吗？还是我的亲人的？”他自言自语，然后再次看到屋大维失望的表情。  
“对，这是你建造的。”但这次屋大维不情不愿地回答了，“她被修缮过无数次，这座城市除了几个研究所只剩她还完好无损。人们忘记了我的国家，我的名字，但你的名字还被镌刻在上面。可你却不记得了吗？”  
阿格里帕不知如何回答，新的疑问又从心头升起。这座城市太破败了，好像人们经历的不是逃亡，而是战争。  
他很快就得到了答案。他们脚下早就铺满碎石断瓦的地面突然震颤起来，他们身旁那根立柱的一角断裂了，向站在正下方的屋大维坠落。他的行动快过了思考，伸手将屋大维拽进怀中，落下的碎石砸中了他的手臂。  
地震来得突然，停止得悄无声息。屋大维从阿格里帕的怀里抬起头，看到他被割出口子的手臂，那里没有血液流出，但伤口依旧狰狞。  
“没关系，你也说过，这是人造的身体，不会有事。”看到屋大维紧锁的眉头，阿格里帕开口安慰。  
“但是我们还有痛觉。”屋大维将阿格里帕拉回研究所，将他按在床铺上，找来药品和绷带，又给他的伤处打了一个难看的结。  
“你自己休息吧，我出去走走。”不等阿格里帕说没有这个必要，他已经不见了踪影。

3.

屋大维独自走着，此时已近黄昏，太阳的个头还是大得吓人。零星有几个与他境遇相似的人造人路过，他们目不斜视地向前，漫无目的地行走。  
他忽然听到了歌声，从声音到曲调都无比熟悉。他循着声音，看到了坐在地上的男人。男人正倚靠着橡木酒桶，用不知从哪里搞来的杯子，舀出桶中的红色液体——它被称为酒，事实上是仿制酒的味道做出来的不易蒸发的液体。  
“啧，这酒可真不带劲儿。”他一边说着，扭头看见了屋大维，愣怔半晌又笑起来，“真巧啊小鬼，他们把你也复活了？”  
“复活？”屋大维抱着双臂，眯起眼看着行为语气都与当初别无二致的安东尼，“自作主张地把死了上万年的人当作实验品，扔在这个即将毁灭的星球上，你好像对这种‘复活’还挺享受？”  
“不不不，我清楚，我们都不是任人摆布的人。”安东尼打了个酒嗝，举杯的手抬起食指晃了晃，“当我醒来发现自己成了某些自以为是的人类案板上的鱼肉，我就把他们全杀了——虽然不需要我动手他们也时日无多。我想你大概有相似的经历？”  
屋大维的神色稍稍放松下来，他盘腿坐在男人对面：“还有杯子吗?”

他们的处境并不难理解。这里是罗马，但不是当初的那一个。当膨胀的太阳炙烤着大地，地中海蒸发成龟裂的荒原，人们不得不做出放弃这颗星球的决定。  
穷尽一切资源造出的飞行器搭载着有限的人口踏上了旅程，他们可能会找到新的落脚点，也可能死在半路，成为悬浮在太空的尸骸。  
至于留下的人，无论自愿或被迫，终究要做最后的挣扎。世界各地涌现了无数研究所，他们渴望一具完美的躯体，无需进食也能够依靠太阳给予的能量存活。只要将生者的意识导入芯片再注入这具身体，他们还可以在地球上生活几代。  
意识，或者像有些人愿意相信的，那是灵魂。它们随着人的诞生而生，又不因肉体的毁灭而灭。当然，它们也不会经历所谓的轮回往生，或进入某处地狱、某片乐土。它们是漂浮在空中的沉睡的幽灵，是身处末日的人们理想的实验品。

所以就那么凑巧地，屋大维的意识被随机抓取，放进了这具身体。现代人贴心地读取了他的记忆，复原了他年轻时的样貌。  
即使苏醒后面对的是万年后的时移世易，屋大维搞清楚现状也没有花费太多的时间。  
“我趁那个研究员不注意，把他的防护服掀了。”屋大维接过安东尼不知从哪里找来的完整玻璃杯。严格来说那个人不能算是他杀死的，他只是看着那人在高温的折磨下挣扎、脱水，最后了无生气。  
“人家好歹给你磨皮磨得这么仔细，”安东尼戳了戳屋大维的脸，后者嫌弃地躲开，“你就这么报答。”  
屋大维白了他一眼：“一群为了活命想把我当做工具的傲慢家伙，他们应该做好承担风险的准备。”  
“说得也是，但凡他们对历史有点了解，都不至于用你来做实验了。”  
“我也很好奇他们在罗马为什么会捕捉到你的意识。”屋大维无视了安东尼调侃的眼神，“你死后自己飘回来的？”  
“谁知道呢。”安东尼耸肩，用自己手中的杯子碰了碰屋大维的，然后将酒一饮而尽，“可能是你不让大家提起我，我的潜意识就偏要让我回来阴魂不散。你气不气？”  
屋大维没有回应他幼稚的挑衅，晃了晃手中的杯子，盯着在其中打转的深红液体：“你不觉得奇怪吗？我们好像在谈论昨天的事，但那已经是上万年前了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我们真的还是我们吗？”  
“怎么不是？我还记得自己是谁，记得克娄巴特拉，记得恺撒——不是说你，当然我也记得你这个讨人厌的小鬼。”他又自己干了一杯，开始敦促屋大维一起喝。  
屋大维勉强灌了半杯，这“酒”的味道虽然被安东尼嫌弃，到底比他们那个时代的酒烈了很多，他禁不住皱了皱眉。斟酌了片刻，他又开口：“那如果，明明是那个人的意识，他却什么都不记得了呢？”  
“还有这种事？操作失误吗？”安东尼摊开手，毫无诚意地作无奈状，“那就当重获新生咯，过去的经历也不一定都是美好的。”  
他没有注意到屋大维皱起的眉头，自顾自地喝着酒。一旁的屋大维也开始从桶中舀出酒，一杯一杯将酸涩的液体灌进肚子。

意识到自己被百代之后的人们视作召之即来的工具时，屋大维只觉得荒诞。他躺在实验用的框体中，身上插满了连接仪器的管子，注视着在他周围往来，不断记录着什么的研究员。  
他被植入了与这个时代有关的知识，它们与他作为奥古斯都的记忆交错混杂。当他接受了现状，被允许下地行走时，他找准机会掀了落单研究员的防护服，又将其他人骗进了高温实验室，将温度调到足以将所有防护融化。  
这可太无趣了，他想。他独自在一个行将就木的世界复活，没有人陪伴，没有人争斗。  
“而我真的还能被称作‘人’吗？”他眼看着整座研究所的人们被烧成灰烬，回过头，发现他躺过的框体旁还有一个未完成的实验品。密封的盖子没有打开，里面的人还没有做好苏醒的准备。  
“不知道你是哪个可怜虫，遇到我算你幸运。”屋大维敲了敲框体的盖子，“没有人会为这种复活而开心的，你还是不要醒过来了。”他不知道那些繁杂的操作步骤，但这样精密的实验，只需在仪器的按键上胡乱按几下就可以使其中断。  
然而很明显整个世界都在和他作对，他做什么都会事与愿违。看到显示屏上“正在唤醒”的字样，他气得用头朝着仪器撞了两下，一面腹诽着人造身体的质量果然优越，自己都能把仪器撞出坑了。  
可显示屏上向后滚动的文字让他停止了思考。  
“M. Agrippa.”

“你一直是一个人吗？”屋大维的思绪从回忆中抽离，他的语速被酒精放缓了，“没有遇到过去熟悉的什么人？”  
“没有。”安东尼抬头，星星此时终于挣脱了阳光，独自在夜空中发亮了，“我们能相遇在这里都算得上奇迹了。我还真幸运，这世上死去的人那么多，偏偏是我被选中。”  
“幸运？你认真的？”  
“不然呢？不是谁都有幸在死后那么多年还被叫起来喝酒，与世界一同毁灭的机会更是千载难逢。况且我还遇见了故人——虽然比起你我还有更想见的人，但都这种时候了，不能计较那么多。”  
屋大维没想到自己居然有需要安东尼开解的一天，他也不确定自己是否真的有被这番话安慰到。他只是学着安东尼的样子，开始一杯一杯地将酒灌下肚。

4.

阿格里帕找到屋大维时，他正趴在空酒桶上与一个陌生男人争执。  
“安东尼，你这种家伙也能活过来，众神是不是瞎了眼？”屋大维醉醺醺地开口。  
“得了吧，我们能同时复活，说明什么？说明这就是诸神的惩罚。”被称作安东尼的男人在试图撬开另一个酒桶。  
“鬼话连篇，就算是惩罚也不会……”屋大维抬起头，朦胧的双眼正好对上阿格里帕的视线，他傻笑着指了指在场唯一一个头脑清醒的男人，“也不该惩罚他！”  
安东尼也注意到了阿格里帕，噗嗤笑出声：“原来你还有同党？我收回之前的话，你运气比我好多了，我都要嫉妒得发狂了。”  
“您认识我？”阿格里帕疑惑地盯着这个满身酒气的男人。  
安东尼愣了一瞬，回想起屋大维在郁郁寡欢中提的那些问题，一下子想通了原委，不禁笑得更大声了。  
“哈哈哈……小鬼，没想到啊，你也有今天。”他说着拽起瘫软无力的屋大维，把他朝阿格里帕甩过去。阿格里帕慌乱地接住，屋大维就软软地靠在他胸前。  
“就当我宽宏大量不计前嫌，帮你一把。”安东尼背过身去摆摆手，“快走快走，别在这儿败我的酒兴。”  
阿格里帕横抱起屋大维，听话地离开了。  
他只是下意识地不想看到屋大维和那个男人厮混。

他们没有身处永昼的地区，再明亮的白天也有迎来黑夜的时候。现在他们就面向着月球。  
“马尔库斯，你看到了吗？那个月球……”阿格里帕怀里的醉鬼口齿有些不清。  
“啊，看到了。”  
“我没有想到啊，它和我们过去想象的那么不同。”  
“我们过去？”  
“嗯，我们……”屋大维松开环在阿格里帕颈间的手，伸向天空的满月，“我们那时候，她是女神，是阿波罗的姐妹。可后来人们却说，它是，是……  
“是环绕地球的卫星。”阿格里帕帮他补完，又将他往上抬了抬，以防他掉下去。  
“不，不止是这样。”屋大维说，“没有它我们就不会存活在世上。可是马尔库斯，它离我们越来越远了，当它脱离了地球的引力，我们该怎么办呢？”  
“你不用为这种事发愁，”阿格里帕用他现有的知识安慰杞人忧天的家伙，“在它离开之前，太阳就会膨胀到我们的面前。它会和地球一同毁灭。”  
“就这样么？它甘心吗？”  
“……我想它大概没有考虑过这个问题。”

阿格里帕将屋大维安置在床上，想要离开却被拉住手腕狠狠拽住。他一个踉跄被床沿绊倒，双手撑在了屋大维的身侧。屋大维的手环住他的颈侧，脑袋也凑上去。  
“马尔库斯，你是装的对不对？”他一口酒气喷在阿格里帕脸上，“你一定觉得我是个混蛋，离我远一点，最好从未认识我才能过得好一点，是吗？”  
“你怎么像小孩子在闹脾气？”阿格里帕有些烦躁，这在他看来无异于无理取闹。他想不起他与眼前的人在过去一同经历过什么，但也从来没有要离开他的想法，毕竟在这仅剩下零星人造人的世界上，屋大维是仅存的使他有兴趣的人了。  
他不耐烦的语气好像刺激到了屋大维：“你明明就是他，你怎么能不认识我呢？”  
屋大维的手臂缠绕在他的背后，将他拉向自己，带着酒味儿的嘴唇吻上阿格里帕的，舔舐、吸吮，阿格里帕不知所措又无法拒绝，手掌下意识地垫在屋大维的脑后，他们贴得更近了些。  
阿格里帕好像不受控制，他捧起屋大维的脸，用拇指擦拭掉眼角零星的泪痕。他将对方的衣服剥离，手指从背脊下滑到尾椎。  
这具人造的躯体逐渐充斥了欲望，从万年前就压抑其中无处释放的欲望。好像眼前的人是他深刻于灵魂的求而不得，触不可及。而如今他已不记得当初想靠近却驻足不前的原因，当屋大维主动拥抱他，他也就任由自己成为欲望的奴隶。

5.

被进入时屋大维轻哼出声，这具人造的身体感觉不到太多的疼痛，他不是很满意这种设计，但阿格里帕遵从本能在他的身体里动作时，他还有力气借着酒意喘息着说话。  
“马尔库斯，嗯——最近我才明白，你就像空气，像、像太阳……”  
“怎么说？”阿格里帕挑逗地抚摸他的下身，看到他舒服地眯起眼才接着问。  
“我习惯了你的存在，习惯到觉得那是理所当然。”屋大维注视着阿格里帕，伸手抚摸他那年轻的、还未被岁月刻上疲惫划痕的脸。  
可是当空气稀薄了，我才发觉我无法呼吸，当太阳终于因为我扮作阿波罗的傲慢而放弃了它的恩惠时，我竟毫无办法。

屋大维坐在他为自己建造的陵墓中，抱紧怀里的骨灰瓮，那里装着阿格里帕残存的灰烬，好像还有余温。他在那里呆坐了很久，幽暗寒冷的不是这座为亡者准备的殿堂，而是外面没有阿格里帕的世界。  
然后他踏出那做陵寝，回到元首的住所，重新做回了奥古斯都。

“你就是故意的……”屋大维在对方的动作中有些意识模糊了，却依旧不依不饶,“你是我的继承人，我的家人，你却要把自己埋在别处……”  
阿格里帕的动作放缓了，呼吸的声音变得急促。  
屋大维不满地用足尖戳了戳他的后腰。  
“马尔库斯？”  
“只是这样吗？”阿格里帕的声音变得低沉嘶哑，屋大维不由愣住，“你的继任者，你的女婿，那我们现在又在做什么，我的元首？”  
他进入的动作变快了，撞击得很重，不像之前漫无目的，每一次都让屋大维除了轻叫说不出更多的话。  
结束时屋大维精疲力竭了， 他被人抱着用温热的水冲洗干净，沉沉睡去之前，阿格里帕的唇瓣在他的额头印上了吻。  
“盖乌斯。”他听见有人这样唤他。

阿格里帕不见了。  
这是意料之中的事，所以屋大维一边气恼着阿格里帕不记得他，一边又害怕他真的想起过去。  
他还是留在了罗马。这个世界的每一个地方都没什么差别了，他当初留在这里是为了阿格里帕，但现在也没有什么其他原因让他离开。  
阿格里帕不是没有离开过。可即使他离开时眉头紧锁，也依旧在远方的岛上为他倾尽所能。当屋大维要求他回来，他也没有半点回绝的意思。

现在呢？他早就没有任何资格要求阿格里帕留在他的身边。他在城市的废墟中走着，狠狠将脚下的瓦片踢了老远——这具身体比以前的好用多了。  
但他不会为此感激这些后人的。

他不自觉地又来到了万神殿，里面的雕像早就换成了他不认识的人，但他固执地认为这里比任何地方都要安全。他在里面来回踱步，从正午到黄昏，直到满月升起。月光从穹顶的圆孔照射进神殿，打在他的身上。他好像在陌生的舞台聚光灯下演着独角戏，没有观众，无人喝彩。  
他的时代早就结束了，按照现在的纪年方式，他的故事在公元14年就该结束了。他与现在格格不入，不只是他，没有人应该存活在这里了。

让这出荒诞剧结束吧。他将手伸向脖颈处，把芯片拔掉，他就解脱了。  
他的沉思被脚步声打断。是他熟悉的坚实沉稳的节律，在大殿的石板上踏出回响，敲击在他的耳畔与心上。  
他回头，阿格里帕就站在那里，一只脚踏进了月光照出的光圈边缘。  
“盖乌斯，你在做什么？”阿格里帕攥住他准备取出芯片的手，“这是我献给你的神殿，不是为你建的墓穴。”  
屋大维半张开嘴，过了很久才发出声音。  
“你去了哪里？”  
“我想去看看海，过去我们总离不开它——但现在水都被烧干了。”  
“我以为你不会回来了。”  
“为什么？我还能去哪里呢？”  
“马尔库斯，这里不是我们的罗马了，没有元首没有臣民，你能去一切想去的地方。”  
“你觉得我所做的一切都是因为你是我的元首吗？”阿格里帕上前一步逼近他，他们共同站在月光下，“前几天晚上我们做的事好像不是第一次发生，对你而言那些都是不值一提的，毫无意义的吗？”他很少在屋大维面前表现得如此咄咄逼人。  
“那你呢？我以为我们是最近的、最亲密的，你却偷偷造了自己的坟！”屋大维不否认自己过去的装聋作哑、欲说还休，但阿格里帕的态度还是激怒了他。他的情绪随着回忆的涌现愈发激动，声音都颤抖起来，“你是想离开的，对不对？我偏不让你如愿，我要你即使是死也逃不开我的身边。”  
他状似无助地蹲下身，将脸埋进自己的臂弯，发出的声音闷闷的:“可谁能想到我们还有醒来的一天，你想走就走吧，我没有理由挽留你。”  
阿格里帕无奈地看着眼前的人，无论他这幅样子是真情流露还是骗取同情的伪装，他都无力招架。

“盖乌斯，”阿格里帕半蹲下身子，拍了拍屋大维的肩膀示意他抬头。金色的脑袋抬起来时，灰蓝色的眼中还真的闪着水光,“你有没有想过，我们无法触摸的虚空中是几万年来人们的意识，那座研究所为什么偏偏同时抓住了我们？”  
就像安东尼的意识自己回归了罗马，他们的灵魂也无意识地形影不离。

“但我们现在别无选择。”屋大维依旧颓然，“如果这个世界还有救呢，如果你在某个盛世遇到了别人，他器重你、珍视你，你会拥有全新的生活，你还会——”  
“没有那种假设，盖乌斯。”阿格里帕的眼神平静而坚定，“这世上只存在过一个阿格里帕，他在公元前一世纪遇见了你，他现在就在你的面前。”  
他将屋大维拽起来，到神殿的门口，从那里可以看到银河浩瀚。  
“我回来的路上遇见了安东尼。”阿格里帕说。  
“他要去哪儿？”  
“谁知道呢？他说他想四处走走，找找其他口味的酒，看看有没有他想见的故人。”  
“他是有多不想和我共处一地啊？”  
“我看你们一起喝酒喝得很开心。”  
……  
“马尔库斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“关于你死后的那些事，你知道吗？”  
“不，现在的人们为了生存疲于奔命，万年前的帝国不是他们关注的东西，那些知识也就不会出现在我们的脑袋里。”  
“研究所的电脑，如果要查还是能查到的。”  
“盖乌斯，我知道你在担忧什么。但这对于我来说，是发生在过去的、我死后的事。除了感慨，我还能做什么呢？”  
他们并肩坐在万神殿前，屋大维扭头与他对视。阿格里帕在对他微笑，没有刻意疏离，没有心怀芥蒂。  
屋大维将头枕在他的肩上：“再过上几十年，或十几年？太阳的温度就会将我们也融化了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“你有什么打算吗？马尔库斯。”  
“四处看看走走？”  
“我们可以一起去吗？在末日到来之前，我想回到这里。”  
“正合我意。”

他们在这座城市，在彼此身侧。从一个帝国的伊始，直到世界的终末。  
直到恒星坠落。

\--------------The End-------------


End file.
